


Boo! | Markhyuck

by yuyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuta/pseuds/yuyuta
Summary: It's not everyday you get chased by a ghost but hey at least the ghost was politeOr where Hyuck sneezes when he gets scared and right now he is absolutely fucking terrified and sneezes as he tries to run away from the ghost but the ghost was polite right to say 'Bless you'





	Boo! | Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt when watching moominvalley where moomin is getting scared by a ghost but the ghost sneezes so moomin says bless you 
> 
> This is also my first fic and it's short and I'm writing this at 5 am without proofreading it so I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes

"Come oooonnn let's gooo" said Renjun.They were in the line queuing up to enter the haunted house. Hyuck hated scary things and going out but after some pestering and threatening from Jaemin and Renjun he finally gave in.

It was better than dealing with Chenle and Jisung's shenanigans anyways.He was half expecting the kitchen to be in fire by the time they got home

"I don't wanna gooooooo" Hyuck whined as he tried to let loose of Renjun's grip but it only tightened the more he struggled. Since when did Renjun, the tiniest of them all become so strong?

"It's gonna be fun stop being a pussy" said Jaemin _Shut up you know you're just as much as a pussy as I am it's just that you have Renjun and Jeno- _

Just then, Hyuck saw a group of people run out the exit of the house that was not too far from the house, some were screaming, some were laughing "Shit" he thought, it was his turn to go in.He was having a mini panic attack, he hated scary things so much especially because he sneezes like there's no tomorrow when he's scared.No one knows why he does that but it's cute.

He was in a mess as he was entering the house until he felt Jeno giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder while flashing his eye smile Seeing that calmed Hyuck a little. Bless Jeno"

Jeno is the only angel in this household you guys are all fakes" Hyuck said pointing towards Jaemin and Renjun while glaring."You love us shut up" said Jaemin."You'll be fine you have us anyway" said Renjun Renjun's right.Its just a haunted house and he has his best friends by his side, the ghosts aren't real anyway what's there to be scared about? He also has his friends so he's definitely going to be okay, right?

Nope

Haha nooope, Hyuck entered the house feeling slightly more confident because of Renjun's words and they were just at the start with a few creepy decorations here and there but no jumpscares _yet _

But as they entered a hall with a shit load of fake cobwebs a "ghost" had pounced at them with Jaemin hitting notes he thought He could never pull off and hiding behind Renjun while Renjun was clinging onto Jeno.And yup Hyuck was fourth wheeling in a haunted house, he now had the title of being The Most Pathetic Bitch™. Maybe he should've just stayed home and help Chenle and Jisung set the kitchen on fire

Hyuck had no one to hold onto or hide behind he thought it was best to get this over and done with and started speed walking. As he was trying to get through the creepily decorated hallways with more jumpscares making him hit a falsetto each time he had somehow manage to lose sight of Jeno, Jaemin AND Renjun who had sped off without him

"Okay fuck Jeno too" he muttered to himself. He was terrified having to get through this house alone so he did exactly what anyone would do and that was run. He was sneezing like hell now because of "ghosts" jumping or screaming at him mixed with the dusty interior and he just wanted to get the hell out of there. But yknow life is kind of a dick and Hyuck started to hear loud but fast footsteps coming towards him from behind. It must have been his imagination or something because he was scared shitless but he decided to make sure no ghosts were actually following him just for safety measures 

He took one look back and regretted all his life choices in that moment because hahahahaha fUCK there was a masked ghost chasing him now running full speed at him with no mercy

No matter what ghost was trying to get a piece of his ass he said not today satan and ran for his life. He was blindly running faster trying to get away from said ghost bumping into objects left and right and was screaming his lungs out, he was pretty sure he might have scared some of the other ghosts at this point but he didn't care he just wanted to get out fast

Until he hit a dead end

The masked ghost was now bolting straight at him.Hyuck was going to do everything in his power to get out even though he was on the verge of tears.As the ghost got much closer Hyuck sneezed right at the ghost's face. The ghost was slightly disgusted but this ghost wasn't a complete asshole, it had manners so mid scaring Donghyuck the ghost said "Oh bless you"

Hyuck was confused but somewhat amused at this statement and the ghosts manners because wow he felt so respected right now

However, all that was gone when he realized he was technically still being chased and needed to get the hell out of here and find his friends who had left him in the haunted house alone. He continued running not seeing where he was going properly he ended up running head first into a wall He fell and hit his head _again _on one of the decorations.

Though in pain was still terrified making him sneeze his organs out if that was even a thing

"Oh my god are you okay?? " He heard a voice say.He looked up to see the masked ghost looking at him with concern and guilt in his eyes. The mask ghost was now maskless and holy shit the face behind that mask looked like it had been carefully sculpted by the gods with high cheekbones, round eyes,the dim lights in the house complimenting his features and making him look like ethereal, with his messy black hair covering parts of his eyes and his pink lips shaped into an 'o' , the complete opposite of the latex mask he wore previously.

_Oh no he's hot _was what Donghyuck thought.Of course he had to embarrass himself in front of a stunningly attractive boy. The boy looked about his age, maybe a year or two older but still managed to look effortlessly adorable. Hyuck didn't realize he was staring until the "ghost" who was now the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid his eyes on said "Hey you okay? Oh my god don't tell me you hit your head so hard you can't speak now oh no this job doesnt pay a lot it's just a summer job and imseriouslybrokeicantpayforthemedicalbillsfuckshitpleasetellmeyoureokayshoulditakeyoutotheER"

The boy continued rambling when Hyuck finally decided to answer with a "Yes I'm okay I just hit my head but it's not that serious I was just terrified and I'm gonna cry and sneeze because I do that when I'm scared"

"Oh no I'm so sorry I really didn't know you would be that scared I guess I got carried away I'm sorry again, did I also mention that I'm reeaaaallly sorry?" The unnamed boy was rambling again and vomiting out sorries in both English and Korean while patting Hyuck's hair. Hyuck blushed a little at the gesture but the sorries were starting to get a little too much so Hyuck just shushed him and reassured the boy that he was okay and that there's nothing to worry about

"Oh thank god" The boy said relieved and got up. The boy then reached out a hand and helped Hyuck get up

"What's your name? Wait uh that sounds kind of weird I guess I just wanted to know since I did just sprint at you and made you run into a wall" The boy said

Hyuck was a little shocked at the question but answered nonetheless "Lee Donghyuck, and yours?"

"Mark Lee"

"Sorry again though"

"Mark shut up its fine I'm okay" Hyuck gave him a reassuring smile

"Is there anything I could do to though?"

"Hmm, help me get out of this house quick because my friends ditched me and I'm fourth wheeling and I don't want to deal with anymore jumpscares"

"Oh sure it's this way" Mark grabbed Hyuck's hand and lead him through the emergency exit Once they were out Mark continued saying sorry while Hyuck continued assuring him that nothing was wrong

"Well pretty boy thanks for leading the way our and please stop saying sorry because there's nothing to be sorry about"

Hyuck hadn't realized what he said until he saw Mark as red as a tomato

"Oh u-uh sorry I didn't realize what I said I can't really think right now" Hyuck said hoping Mark wouldn't see the blush creeping up his neck

—

"I-Its okay, you should probably go back to your friends now, they're probably wondering where you are" Mark said trying to change the subject

"Yeah you're right, let me call them first so I know where they are" Hyuck replied.After a while of lecturing his friends about "betrayal" he got from his friends through the phone his friends decided that they'd pick him up from the exit "Well they're gonna pick me up here so it's probably going to take a few minutes, sorry I made you do all this for me" Hyuck said

"It's okay, want me to stay with you until your friends arrive?" Mark replied

"What? Why? Can you even do that?" Hyuck said

"Yeah my shift is almost over anyways and it's the least I could do after scaring you like that. Plus, you're interesting" Mark said. He didn't know where this sudden confidence came from but it was there and he shocked himself after processing what he just said to Donghyuck It was Hyuck's turn to turn red.His cheeks heating up and he was hoping it was just the weather or global warming or whatever excuse that didn't involve him being flustered

As they waited for Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun to arrive Mark and Donghyuck started to chat about everything from alien theories, their favourite dog breed and want they would name it, Mark's loud friend Lucas that managed to get his leg stuck in one of those baby swings, Hyuck's friends Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun or the babies of his friend group Chenle and Jisung or to deep thoughts about society or whether pineapple should really belong on pizza or not

Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun finally arrived to pick him up. Hyuck thanked Mark for staying with him until they came and for leading him out if the haunted house

"Is there anything else I could do to make up though? Maybe buy you an ice cream from the stalls here haha" Mark asked

Hyuck thought for a while before saying "Nah, let's exchange numbers, I wanna know more about you"

And if you didn't think Mark could get any redder than he already is well, he can

It's safe to say that Hyuck went back home with Mark's number in his phone

Maybe_ getting chased by a ghost isn't that bad after all _ Hyuck thought to himself grinning 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I know it's really bad but I hope someone found this somewhat enjoyable :)


End file.
